


Dying

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [64]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

There were many occasions throughout his life when Illya Kuryakin knew he was going to die. Each time he was spared by fate, but this time was different. This time he felt sure there would be no second chance.

How could there be?

He had lost everything by which he could be tracked. Nobody knew where he was and he didn't know himself. Around him was nothing but forest, but the last thing he remembered, before he was taken, was being in the heart of the city.

Illya also had no idea how long he had been held, or even who it was who had enjoyed physically tormenting him. There had been no questions asked, just darkness, constant pain in his abdomen, and many syringes full of who-knew-what.

Despite being convinced of his imminent demise, Illya was determined to go out fighting. He lurched from tree to tree in a futile attempt to find any sort of help, but he was soon betrayed by his own body. His strength drained and he stumbled to the ground. With a great deal of effort, Illya rolled onto his back and stared up through the canopy of the trees. He was struck by the way the sunlight played though leaves and created a beautiful canvas of greens.

Although he tried to prevent it, Illya's eyes began to close. He whispered a goodbye to the world and allowed the dark to take him.

Confusion swamped Illya's mind as he awoke. He found himself in U.N.C.L.E. medical with his partner, as was customary, sitting in the chair at his bedside. Napoleon had a strange expression of worry and relief on his face.

"How did you find me?" Illya asked, his dry throat causing his voice to crack.

"What do you mean?" Napoleon asked. "I was with you."

"No, I was alone," Illya asserted. "I was lost in a forest after enduring terrible torment. I was dying."

"Yes, you were dying, Tovarisch, but there was no forest. You collapsed four days ago when we were heading out for lunch. Your appendix burst and you've had a very high fever."

"That would explain it then," Illya muttered, before drifting into a more restful sleep.


End file.
